A data center is a facility used to house computing equipment. Large data centers can include tens of thousands of servers (i.e., computers that provide services to other computers), as well as other resources, e.g., storage devices, networking devices, operating systems, software applications, etc. Events, including demand spikes, denial-of-service attacks and unauthorized intrusions, brownouts or other facilities-related problems, network failures, etc., can affect large numbers of resources. To proactively address potentially impactful events, the status of each of these resources can be monitored. For example, the peak and time-averaged processor utilization, memory utilization, and network bandwidth utilization can be measured periodically, e.g., every five minutes, to check for possible abnormal conditions. If an abnormality is detected, an alert can be generated so that the abnormality can be timely addressed.